WO 2012/072188 A1 discloses a headlight lens for a motor vehicle headlight, wherein the headlight lens includes a body of transparent material, including at least one (in particular optically effective light entry face and at least one optically effective light exit face, and wherein the body comprises a light tunnel which, via a bend, forms a transition into a light passage section for imaging the bend as a bright-dark-boundary